Seus Olhos
by hermirooh
Summary: Seus olhos verdes são tão frios como o gelo... Você é tão indefesa e frágil. Hinata é Boa com as pessoas e Gaara é Mal!
1. Capítulo 1

Naruto não me pertence

-

Capítulo 1

Konoha havia um sol brilhoso e quente, o dia estava bonito, o céu azul celeste. Mas não ventava, o ar estava parado. Hinata Hyuuga uma garota de 12 anos caminhava até a Mansão de sua família depois de um grande dia de treino, precisava treinar bastante, pois o dia do Exame Chunin estava próximo, e ela como herdeira de um grande Clã, tinha que demonstrar o exemplo tanto na comunidade como na família. Seus passos eram calmos e sigilosos, mas ao mesmo tempo rápida, e ela sempre olhava para o chão, um costume dela, pois era uma garota muito tímida, enquanto caminhava não reparou que estava a colidir com um garoto, que aparentava ter a mesma idade. Quando veio o trombo, ela olhou para cima, e viu dois pares de olhos verdes frios e corou na mesma hora de vergonha, o garoto não disse nada, simplesmente seguiu seu rumo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hinata se recompôs e continuou seu caminho em rumo á sua casa.

Do outro lado da estrada o garoto que acabará de colidir com Hinata, Gaara do Deserto, um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, continuava seu caminho sério e sem expressão, mas seus pensamentos voavam longe, ele pensava na garota que acabará de trombar, uma garota de olhos perolados e cabelos curtos de um tom azulado. Com certeza pertencia ao Clã Hyuuga, que possuí uma linguagem sanguínea poderosa. Ele teria que ficar esperto no Exame Chunin, porque conhecerá bem antes, o único sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha, esse sobrevivente parecia bem habilidoso, ficaria de olho nele e de olho na garota. Gaara estava tão perdido nos pensamentos que nem percebeu seus dois irmãos do seu lado (Temari e Kankurou), olhando para ele, como se ele fosse um estranho, porque Gaara nunca foi distráido, sempre foi atento a tudo, ligado ao seu alcance.

_Gaara tudo bem? – Kankurou perguntou com medo do irmão, porque Gaara sempre foi um garoto de sangue frio que machucava as pessoas sem pena.

Mas o mesmo nem respondeu, porque ainda estava pensativo.

_Gaara você está aí? – Temari pergunta sacudindo um ao na frente do rosto dele.

_ARG! VOCÊS NÃO PARAM DE IRRITAR! VOU MATÁ-LOS. ASSIM ME DEIXAM EM PAZ! – Gaara falou nervoso, preparando um golpe para atacar os irmãos.

_Calminha aí irmãozinho. - Kankurou falou e sumiu de vista com medo.

_O que houve contigo Gaara? – Temari perguntou ainda do lado do irmão, sem temê-lo.

_Estou pensando nos participantes do Exame Chunin. – Gaara falou e sumiu dentro de um redemoinho de areia. Deixando sua irmã sem entender nada.

Hinata chegou a casa e se dirigiu diretamente ao seu quarto aonde tomou um longo banho para relaxar o seu corpo dolorido devido ao puxado treinando que esteve junto com seus amigos, quando terminou colocou um quimono roxo, penteou os cabelos, vestiu uma sandália e desceu para a sala de jantar. Na hora do jantar todos os membros do Clã estavam sentados em silêncio saboreando o pequeno banquete, e ela sentou ligeiramente no seu lugar para poder se servir também. Quando terminaram o Grande Patriarca (Hiashi) se pronunciou:

_Como vai o treino meu sobrinho? – Hiashi pergunta a Neji Hyuuga, um garoto de 13 anos, de cabelos longos e castanhos, e olhos perolados que nem Hinata, mas ele era totalmente diferente dela, ele sabia lutar melhor que ela e se mostrava mais competente.

_Aprendi novas técnicas, senhor. – Neji responde com uma voz educada.

_Excelente Neji! E você Hinata? Melhorou alguma coisa? Ou ainda continua a mesma inútil? – Hiashi se dirige a filha com desdém.

_Treinei bastante meu pai, estou muito cansada. – Hinata falou com uma voz baixa e deprimida.

_Mas continua a mesma fraca! - Hiashi exclama decepcionado.

E assim foi o longo cansativo dia de Hinata, coitada da garota... o pai sempre a deixa para baixo.

Será que um dia tudo isso vai mudar? Um dia ela seria honrada em sua própria casa?


	2. Capítulo 2

Naruto não me pertence

Capítulo 2

So tell me when you hear my heart stop

Então me avise quando você ouvir meu coração parar,

You're the only one that knows

Você é o único que conhece!

Tell me when you hear my silence

Me avise quando ouvir meu silencio,

There's a possibility I wouldn't know

Há uma possibilidade, eu não saberia.

(Possibility – Lykee Li)

Todos os Hyuugas foram dormir em suas determinadas camas, Hinata foi ao seu quarto cabisbaixa, apesar de que todos os dias era assim, seu pai a tratava como se tudo que ela fizesse não mudasse suas habilidades. O problema dela é a auto-estima, nunca foi apoiada pelo próprio pai, só uma pessoa dizia que ela não era fraca, essa pessoa era seu primo Neji, ele sempre a consolava nos momentos mais tristes. Enquanto ela derramava lágrimas de angústias, que já eram rotina todos os dias, uma batida é ouvida em sua porta, um tom forte, mas baixo. Ela limpou seus olhos molhados com a palma da mão, e foi atender a porta, e lá estava seu primo preocupado, para poder falar palavras confortadoras no seu ouvido.

_Hinata... Não fique assim. – Neji falou se dirigindo para dentro do quarto.

_Eu não agüento mais, às vezes da vontade de fugir para bem longe. – Ela falava soltando um gemido entre os lábios, prestes a chorar mais e mais. E então seu primo a aconchega em seus braços num abraço apertado.

_Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai ser uma boa lutadora no Exame... Todos irão ficar orgulhosos. – Ele falava dando tapinhas de leve nas suas costas. E hinata enterrava seu rosto mais forte no peito dele.

_Você sabe que sempre ficarei ao seu lado, no que der e vier, vou te proteger de todos, lembra da minha promessa? – Ele perguntou e recebeu um sim em consentimento. _Ficaremos juntos para sempre... – Ele falava essa promessa nos ouvidos da prima, que sorriu em resposta. _Agora durma, amanhã é o grande dia em que você vai mostrar o quanto é capaz! – Ele falou para logo se soltar do abraço e se dirigir a porta. _Durma bem Hina-chan!

_Boa noite Nii-san! – Ela falou para depois tombar em sua cama e pegar no sono rápido. Os dois só se apelidavam quando estavam sozinhos, perto de outras pessoas eles se chamavam formalmente.

Hinata pegou no sono, e nos seu sonho apareciam dois olhos verdes sem expressão e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante, no sonho ela gritava de medo, como se aqueles olhos a perseguissem para todos os cantos que ela corria, ela corria numa estrada escura sem fim, perdida e sozinha, aquilo a deixou apavorada. E ela acordou no meio da noite suada e tremendo, olhando para o quarto escuro que era iluminado somente pela lua, que clareava o quarto inteiro, essa claridade trouxe certa paz em seu coração muito rápido.

Em uma hospedaria de Konoha, havia os três irmãos Sabaku, ambos deitados em suas camas dentro de um quarto simples, mas confortável, suas paredes era pintadas de branco, e tinha um banheiro com um chuveiro redondo que quando ligado jorrava muita água. Gaara ainda não havia pegado no sono, estava deitado com os braços em baixo da cabeça, ele estava pensando em várias técnicas que poderia usar quando fosse lutar e também imaginado com quem iria competir. Mas de repente seus pensamentos voaram a uma garota de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados olhando para ele envergonhada e então ele bateu na cabeça com a mão para afastar essa garota dos seus pensamentos. Para ele pensar nela era perda de tempo, algo insignificante, o importante é ganhar a competição e ser temido por todos. Mas mesmo tendo tanta persistência, sempre o rosto da garota vinha a sua mente, um rosto de um anjo frágil e delicado, que tem que ser cuidado para não ser quebrado, como um cristal de vidro de tão belo e mágico. Gaara solta um bocejo de cansaço, fecha os olhos e se perde num mundo só dele, o dos sonhos! Os sonhos mais secretos que ele nunca revelará a ninguém.

De manhãzinha estava nublado e choviam com uma chuva calma, os pingos de chuva batiam na janela, acalmando o quarto e um garoto hiperativo que se desperta para um novo dia, o garoto possuía um sorriso cativante, sendo o pior da turma, ele dava o melhor de si para poder vencer os problemas.

_ Dormi que nem bebê! – Ele exclamou bocejando. E então se levanta, se olha no espelho reparando que suas olheiras sumiram, seus olhos estavam com a aparência de uma boa noite de sono. Coloca sua roupa laranja e vai até a cozinha se alimentar. Hoje seria um novo dia, o dia do Exame, aonde ele provaria que é muito forte.

_ Naruto! Vamos logo! Seu abestado! – Uma garota de cabelos rosa grita, batendo na porta com muita força ao mesmo tempo.

_ Já vou Sakura, eu sei que você sentiria muita saudade minha se eu não fosse. – Naruto disse todo alegre.

_Seu Baka! – Ela reclama e fica em silêncio. _Não é verdade, meu Sasuke está com muita pressa. – Ela falou depois de uns minutos.

_Arg! Meu Sasuke? Você sabe muito bem que ele nem liga para você.. – Naruto revida com ciúmes.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

I was a quick wet boy

Eu era um garoto molhado

Diving too deep for coins

Mergulhando muito fundo por moedas

All of your straight blind eyes

Todos os seus olhos sérios e cegos

Wide on my plastic toys

Em meus brinquedos de plástico

And when the cops closed the fair

E quando a polícia fechou a feira

I cut my long baby hair

Eu cortei meus longos cabelos

Stole me a dog-eared map

Roubei um mapa dobrado

And called for you everywhere

E chamei por você em toda parte

(Flightless Bird, American Mouth)

_Pode até ser que ele não ligue para mim, talvez ele seja tímido. – Ela falou com empolgação, Naruto poderia dizer o que quizer, nada tiraria da cabeça seu Sasuke.

_Já estou pronto. – Naruto falou saindo de sua casa e a trancando com uma chave que estava em seu bolso, e olhou a Sakura como se ela fosse louca, porque ela era muito obcecada pelo amigo de equipe.

_Vamos, Sasuke que está nos esperando lá na frente. – Ela falou e pegou a mão do Naruto para saírem correndo até o companheiro de equipe.

Quando se aproximaram do amigo, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e os dois o seguiu em direção a grande competição entre ninjas de várias vilas.

_Quanta gente! Nem acredito, estou tão feliz! – Naruto falou olhando para todas as pessoas a sua volta que olhavam com misto de irritação e curiosidade.

_Tem muito gatinho!Mas só tenho olhos para você Sasuke. – Ela falou para Sasuke como se ele importa com as preferências dela. Mas ele nem ligou para o que ela disse, ele só tinha um olhar gélido e indiferente.

_O que você achou dos participantes, Teme? – Naruto perguntou ao amigo.

_Posso dar conta deles. – Sasuke deu um sorrisinho N/A:Desde quando Sasuke sorri? Vocês devem estar se perguntando, mas na minha fic pode tudo XD.

_Você é meu herói Sas! – Sakura falou pulando de excitação. Naruto por outro lado revirou os olhos, as coisas pelo jeito nunca mudariam.

Num lugar não muito distante passava outra equipe a da Hinata, junto com Kiba e o garoto que gostava de insetos. Kiba não parava de falar e os outros dois ficavam quietos ouvindo tudo atentamente. E Naruto vai de encontro com eles.

_Olha galera! – Naruto todo animado, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. E Hinata como sempre acena para ele, ficando vermelha de vergonha, como todo mundo sabe, ela gosta dele, mas ele sendo idiota nem percebe. E Sakura e Sasuke estavam do lado dele, Sakura pensando no Sasuke e ele cheio de tédio, vendo como Naruto é tão sem noção, que nem percebe que a Hyuuga tem uma queda por aquele loiro bobão. Olhando para ela o jovem Uchiha percebeu que ela até que é bonitinha, mas logo afastou esse pensamento da sua cabeça, porque o foco dele é a tal de vingança que ninguém tem conhecimento.

Kiba vendo que o jovem de olho ônix não tirava os olhos de sua amiga exclamou enciumado.

_Uchiha pare de secar a Hinata-chan! – Kiba mostrava as presas de predador. Com esse comentário Sasuke corou um pouco, mas demonstrou indiferença e Sakura ficou imaginando várias maneiras de acabar com a vida de Hinata, estava morrendo de inveja e ciúmes. E Naruto sorriu para o amigo e disse.

_Teme achei que você era gay!hahahaha! – Naruto gargalhou, Hinata ficou triste, Naruto nem sentiu nem um pouco de ciúmes e isso não agradou a garota de cabelos azuis.

_Naruto você é um idiota! – Sasuke falou bravinho e saiu da presença de todos, andando por lá para refrescar a cabeça, e tentar esquecer o constrangimento que acabou de sofrer por ficar "secando" a jovem Hyuuga, ele tinha coisas mais importante para se preocupar.

N/A: Vocês devem estar se perguntando, essa fanfiction não é Gaara/Hinata?

Resposta: Resolvi ter outros garotos interessados na Hinata para ter um pouco de polêmica e brigas XDDDDDDD~

Espero que gostem! E também porque adoro o Sasuke e o Neji , então vai ficar um pouco Gaara/Hinata; Neji/Hinata e Sasuke/Hinata e outros casais que eu ainda não resolvi.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

"..Te ver assim

Linda tão linda

pra mim.."

[Fiuk]

_Não liguem para ele, já ele volta! – Naruto exclamou sorridente.

_Ele parece irritado, vou atrás dele! – Sakura falou com uma voz lotada de preocupação, mas ao mesmo tempo pensando em algum plano para conquistar de vez seu Sasuke.

_Ei espere por mim! – Naruto saí correndo atrás da rosa, atrapalhando os planos da mesma.

_Até quem fim esse loiro idiota saiu, não gosto muito dele, ele é um babaca. – Kiba falou revirando os olhos.

_Eu gosto dele... – Hinata falou baixinho, pensando alto. Os olhos de kiba soltam de orbita, olhando para ela furiosamente.

_Gosta dele? – O garoto cachorro perguntou magoado e irritado.

_Ahh que? Não não... Eu... Eu apenas estava pensando alto, estava pensando no meu passarinho que tenho em casa... – Hinata falou toda atrapalhada esboçando um sorriso amarelo.

_Hina vamos tomar sorvete? – O garoto inseto estende o braço convidando à amiga.

_Claro, estou muito nervosa com a competição, vai ser bom ingerir um pouco de açúcar. – Ela aceitou o convite com um sorriso sincero no rosto e deu braço para o amigo.

_Eu vou também! – Kiba falou acompanhando eles logo atrás.

_Qual sabor você quer? – Shino Aburame perguntou á Hyuuga.

_Morango, por favor. – Hinata falou imediatamente.

_Eu quero abacaxi. – Inuzuka falou sem ao menos alguém perguntar para ele.

No mesmo instante a família Sabaku caminhava ao lado da sorveteria alheia a tudo, Hinata sente que alguém a observa, ela olhou para direção suspeita e encontra um par de olhos verdes a encarando fixamente, Gaara piscou para ela, e ela ruborizou e virou o rosto na direção dos amigos que nem viram isso.

_O que foi Hina? Você ta tão vermelha? – Shino estava preocupado.

_Nada de mais Shino, coisa boba. – Ela falou olhando para o nada.

_Sei... Não existe coisa boba... Pode nos contar Hina... Você não confia na gente? – Kiba se intrometeu.

_É qu-e um n-inja que vi ess-es dias es-tava me enca-rando e pis-cou pra mi-m. – Hinata respondeu bem mais vermelha.

_Quem é o maldito? – Kiba perguntou furioso.

_Calma Kiba é só um cara interessado nela, também estava na hora. – Shino falou sorrindo.

_Mas pode ser um malandro querendo se aproveitar da inocência da Hinata! – Kiba nutria um sentimento de proteção pela jovem de cabelos azulados.

_Não se preocupem, eu não gosto dele. – Hinata falou confiante, mas depois pensou bem não era isso que ela sentia, ela sentia um calafrio quando o via, seria paixão?

_Eu confio em você. – O garoto inseto falou e deu um abraço amigo.

_Eu também. – Kiba se ajuntou no abraço, num abraço a três. E Hinata sorriu em saber que tem dois amigos que sempre iriam a proteger de qualquer um.

Sasuke Uchiha estava sentado num banco pensativo meio confuso, lembrando da inocente Hinata que gosta do seu amigo de equipe que nem da à mínima para ela.

"Eu queria ser o Naruto... Ser amado assim por uma garota tão sincera..." Ele pensou rapidamente, mas logo afastou esse pensamento, Sasuke não poderia amar, ele tinha que matar uma certa pessoa.

_Sasuke estava preocupado com você! – Sakura apareceu ofegante, junto de Naruto.

_Eu não quero sua preocupação. – Sasuke falou indiferente, se levantou deixando seus amigos a ver navios.

Eu sei que demorei pra postar, mas está ai mais um capitulo pra vocês!

xD


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Remember those walls I built

Lembra-se daquelas paredes que eu ergui?

Well, baby they're tumbling down

Bem, baby, elas estão desmoronando

And they didn't even put up a fight

E elas nem resistiram à queda,

They didn't even make up a sound

E a queda nem sequer foi barulhenta [Halo]

As tarefas do Exame Chunin começaram, todos os participantes fizeram vários tipos de provas, até chegarem à parte que iriam lutar entre si, somente aqueles que passaram nas provas anteriores. Hinata teve que lutar com seu primo Neji, seu corpo pequeno tremia de ansiedade e um pouco de medo, seu pai estaria vendo tudo, e ela tinha quase certeza que iria perder, mas antes de começar a luta Neji falou com ela com palavras confortadoras.

_Hinata não se preocupe se você não ganhar, o importante é que você melhorou muito, e não precisa me vencer pra provar que é forte, porque você já é forte, mas tem pessoas que não enxergam o obvio... – E então o primo a abraçou calorosamente, e foram de mãos dadas até a arena.

_Que comecem a luta! – Um locutor falou através de um microfone.

Eu não vou contar os detalhes da luta, mas quem acabou ganhando foi Neji, o Sr. Hiashi olhou para sua filha diferente, como se tivesse satisfeito, demonstrou até um sorriso, mas um sorriso bem pequenino.

E depois de horas vários participantes lutaram.

_Chegou à vez da luta que todos estavam ansiosos em ver, que foi entre rivais de forças e pelo amor da mesma garota. Sim queridos, eu falo de Sasuke Uchiha e Gaara Sabaku! – Falou novamente o locutor, e sem hesitar os dois começaram a luta com todas as garras, eles não eram bobos sabiam que ambos competiam pela mesma à garota, a adorada e meiga Hinata Hyuuga, uma garota especial e única.

Mas nenhum dos dois ganhou, pois o garoto ruivo abandonou a luta prometendo terminar a luta em outro lugar e com mais determinação, para poderem medir suas forças.

Uchiha ficou todo machucado, foi levado até a enfermaria e seus amigos de equipe foram juntos para acompanhar ele. Vieram homens com uma maca, para carregar o copo ferido do garoto de olhos de cor ônix, o garoto era teimoso em dizer que não precisava, mas kakashi Hatake interveio para levá-lo imediatamente.

Neji o protetor de Hinata, levou a mesma no colo, como um bebê, porque ele percebeu que sua prima estava exausta e com ferimentos pelo corpo, iria cuidar dela o mais breve possível, levando a enfermaria também.

Gaara Sabaku caminhava saindo pelos portões de Konoha, mas algo o impediu, ele viu a garota de cabelos azuis sendo carregada por outro garoto, pelo que tudo indicava era um parente, porque era muitos parecidos.

"pensando bem vou ficar pelo menos essa noite nessa cidade, quero fazer uma coisa antes..." Pensou o ruivo, com um sorriso maligno.

O que você diga, o que faça

Eu procurarei você até te achar

Não importa quanto você corra, eu estarei bem aqui

Bem atrás de você, nos seus sonhos

Tanto por aquelas flores, e os doces

Toda vez que você jogá-los em mim

Voce me disse que me odiava, você não pode escapar de mim prostituta

[EMINEM]


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

I'll seek you out

Eu vou te perseguir

Flay you alive

Te esfolar vivo

One more word and you won't survive

Mais uma palavra e você não sobreviverá

And I'm not scared

E eu não tenho medo

Of your stolen power

Do seu poder roubado

I see right through you any hour

Posso ver através de você qualquer hora

[Eyes On Fire]

A noite chegou rápido, com uma temperatura amena, não estava frio, mas também não estava calor. O vento batia na arvore que ficava perto da janela do quarto da Hinata Hyuuga, na Mansão Hyuuga. Balançando as folhas fortemente, fazendo sombra sobre o rosto da garota que dormia num sono sereno.

Ela usava um pijama infantil lilás, estava coberta por um edredom bege, o quarto da garota era enorme, mas com acessórios simples e de bom gosto, não era tão requintado assim. Porque todas as garotas invejosas da vila pensam que tudo na Mansão é chique demais, mas não é.

Hinata possuía pequenos cortes pelo rosto angelical e nas mãos pequenas.

E alguém a observava detalhadamente em cima da arvore, ninguém nunca veria o observador, porque ele era bem discreto e habilidoso.

O observador possui olhos atentos e frios, causava medo a quem olha-se, como se ele fosse fazer algo terrível e cruel, mas esse tal tinha uma história triste afinal, todo monstro possui um passado horrível para ter uma personalidade tão sombria.

Essa mesma pessoa pulou dentro do quarto da garota sem fazer barulho se sentando numa poltrona que possuía no lugar, e continuava a olhar para ela.

_Não... Por favor... Tenho medo... Fique... Socorro. – Hinata resmungava durante o sono, com palavras sem sentido.

O observador que possuía cabelos vermelhos andou até a jovem, sabia que se pergunta-se algo para quem dormia, a pessoa responderia nada além da verdade.

_Você quer que eu fique? – O garoto falou com uma voz arrastada e assombrosa.

_É você meu príncipe? – Ela perguntou dormindo.

_Príncipe? Eu acho que não... Mas eu posso ser seu príncipe se quizer... Alias quem é seu príncipe? – Perguntou o ruivo que estava achando divertida essa história de perguntar as coisas para a cinderela.

_Eu não sei direito... Eu achava que era o Naruto... Mas a agora o garoto ruivo não saí dos meus pensamentos. – Hinata corava até dormindo. E Gaara achou bonitinho ela ficar embaraçada dormindo.

_Essa resposta me deixa feliz minha querida, não vou te deixar mais em paz. – Gaara se abaixou até o rosto da garota, pode sentir a respiração calma dela tocando seu rosto e encostou os lábios nos dela bem de leve e levantou a cabeça pra cima e acrescentou... _Você é minha! E não é uma promessa, porque quando falo que é, é porque é!

Sabaku sorriu novamente com seu sorriso maligno, olhou para os lados para ver se tinha alguém vigiando e vendo que ninguém o viu, começou a se aproximar da janela para sair e falou antes de ir embora.

_Até logo minha Hyuuga, nós veremos em breve...

E entrou dentro do seu casulo de areia e sumiu do quarto dela.

No sonho de Hinata, ela sonhava que estava num lugar sem luz, num breu escuro, estava sozinha, mas ouviu uma voz assustadora dizendo. _ Até logo minha Hyuuga, nós veremos em breve...

Ela acordou no mesmo momento com o coração acelerado e suor caindo pelos poros do rosto.

_Tive um pesadelo novamente, que Buda me proteja.

Levantou-se, entrou dentro do banheiro, resolveu tomar um banho de água morna para se acalmar, e relaxou de olhos fechados. Depois do banho deitou novamente e pegou no sono rapidamente, e durante o sono estava sorrindo, talvez algo bom esta por vir...

Eu tinha demorado pra atualizar a fic, então voces viram que postei 3 capitulos de uma vez só!

xD


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

.

.

.

Ainda era de manhã bem cedo, o céu escuro, Sasuke já estava acordado em sua cama, de olhos abertos olhando para o teto, pra janela, e pro um retrato que ficava em cima de um escravinha, o retrato da sua família, todos eles estavam mortos.

Sasuke sente falta deles, eles morreram por culpa de uma pessoa, Itachi seu irmão que matou toda a família, mas Sasuke acabou se safando, e agora ele queria vingança.

Iria fugir da vila o mais breve possível e seria daqui pouco, antes que alguém de por falta dele.

Então ele se levantou, tomou um banho, se alimentou e arrumou suas trouxas e saiu correndo pela floresta, em busca de sua vingança...

.

.

.

Confusion never stops

Confusão que não acaba, paredes que se fecham

Closing walls and ticking clocks

E relógios fazendo seu tique-taque

Gonna come back and take you home

Eu vou voltar e te levar para casa

I could not stop that you now know, singing

Eu não poderia parar agora que você sabe, cantando

.

.

.

Naruto depois do grande Exame Chunin resolveu treinar mais e mais com ajuda de seu mestre Kakashi, ele estava dando duro, porque ele ainda sonhava em ser o grande hokage da vila.

Sakura estava aperfeiçoando a técnica da cura, ela queria ser médica ou enfermeira, porque ela percebeu que não é muito boa na luta, então queria fazer algo que seja útil para toda a vila, curar pessoas.

Tenten e Rock Lee começaram a praticar mais para serem ANBUS, e quem sabe serem mestre de crianças que estão começando a conhecer o mundo das artes marciais.

Temari e Kankurou voltaram ao pais da areia, e Gaara resolveu ficar em Konoha mesmo, por motivos que os irmão desconhecem.

Hinata estava estudando e praticando para ser a governanta da Mansão Hyuuga, seu primo de Neji também estudava e praticava para ajudar a prima. Hanabi começaria a estudar na escolinha para Ninjas Junior.

E por enquanto ninguém havia percebido a fuga de Sasuke Uchiha...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

O observador

(Gaara Sabaku)

Nunca pensei que agiria assim, em busca de sonhos, na verdade somente um sonho, ter Hinata Hyuuga como esposa, mas ela é nova ainda para isso, por isso por enquanto vou cuidar dela, para sempre.

Desde aquela competição, quando a vi na rua a caminho dos meus "irmãos", nunca mais esqueci aqueles olhos perolados, e toda a ternura que emanava de seu ser, senti o dever de protegê-la e possuí-la só para mim e mais ninguém.

Aí daquele que encostar-se a um fio de cabelo da Hyuuga, será um homem morto, e mataria da pior maneira possível.

Minha Hinata anda muito com seu primo, não gosto dele, é muito metido, pensa que é o mais habilidoso de todos os ninjas, deixa ele travar uma luta comigo para ele ver quem é o melhor.

Estou em cima de uma arvore a observando, ela esta usando adagas contra o tronco, ela até que rápida, o suor escorrega no seu pescoço, que tentação, queria descer só para secar o suor dela.

Espera... Ela parece chorar... Não gosto de vê-la chorar.

Agora ela se encolheu no chão, chorando raivosamente, queria tanto consolá-la, mas posso assustá-la com minha aparição inesperada, meus irmãos sempre falam que um dia eu mataria alguém de susto desse jeito.

Ela parece tão indefesa, acho que meu coração está amolecendo de tanto ficar vigiando minha pequena.

Hinata adormeceu e está sozinha, vou pega-la antes que um animal feroz a pegue.

Desci da arvore sem fazer um ruído, e ela continua adormecida. Peguei a garota, habilidoso, ela nem sequer piscou o olho, e a carreguei nos meus braços, correndo pelas arvores, vendo os cabelos azulados voando com ajuda do vento. Uma imagem tão bonita de se ver.

Ela é preciosa para mim, e não quero mais perdê-la mais. Tenho que arranjar um plano para que ela seja minha.

Já estou perto dos portões da Mansão Hyuuga, tem tantos guardas, como se eles pudessem me deter, posso acabar com todos em questões de segundos ou milésimos.

Mas hoje vou ser educado e cortês, tudo para minha Hinata, somente por ela.

Toquei na companhia uma vez e os portões se abriram, revelando um empregado, me olhando assustado.

_O qu-e f-ez com a senhori-ta Hyu-u-ga? – Porque causo medo a todo mundo? Eu sou o capeta por acaso?

_Não fiz nada, me traga seu senhor – Falei firme e autoritário.

_Me entregue ela. – O empregado da casa era persistente.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ouve se uma voz majestosa e pomposa.

_Te-m um ra-paz com a senh-orita Hy-u-uga no col-o, ela est-á desa-cor-dada. – O empregado explicou com evidente medo na voz. Pelo jeito o Sr. Hyuuga era bem rigoroso.

_Eu o conheço? Você não é o Kazegage? – O patriarca se dirigiu a mim com admiração, não esperava muito essa reação.

_Sim, estava eu caminhando pela floresta e a encontrei, achei correto trazê-la para seu lar. – Fui direto ao ponto.

_Obrigada senhor – Ele falou reverente, o que esse velho está aprontando?

_Não precisa me agradecer, fiz somente por ela. – Cortei o barato do velho.

_Sei... Mas também minha filha só causa problemas, terei que ser mais rigoroso com ela. – Ele falou desaprovando a filha, eu achei isso injusto e cruel. Ele devia se preocupar com o bem estar da filha e não com suas habilidades, farei algo ao respeito. Vou salva-la do próprio pai.

_O Sr. vai cuidar bem dela na minha ausência? – Eu já estava matutando planos.

_Não entendi, cuidar dela? O que o rapaz pretende? – O Sr. Hyuuga parecia surpreso.

_Amanhã de manhã vou aparecer para conversar com o senhor, só vou resolver algumas coisas na minha vila. – Falei.

_Não entendo. – Coitado o velhote não havia entendido nada.

_Vou desposar sua filha. – Cheguei ao ponto.

_Ohhh, seria uma honra, minha filha mais velha casando com um Kazegage! – O velho ficou bem admirado, não quero casar com ela por causa do titulo, mas sim porque a amo, mas o pai dela não via as coisas da mesma maneira que eu vejo.

_Cuide bem dela, voltarei em breve. – Entreguei a filha nos braços do pai, e comecei a caminhar para meu destino.

_Cuidarei sim! – Os olhos do velho brilhavam como se ganhasse na loteria.

_Até amanhã. – Despedi. Na verdade velhote vou estar mais cedo do que você imagina. Esbocei um sorrido maligno que ele não viu porque eu estava de costa. Vou chegar à noite, vou velá-la no sono. E desapareci dentro do meu casulo de areia. Se ela não estiver bem, vou matar aquele velhote!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Let me give my love to you

Deixe-me dar-te o meu amor

Let me take your hand

Deixe-me pegar tua mão

As we walk in the dimming light

À medida que andamos na luz escurecida

Or darling understand

Ó querida entenda

[Meet Me on the Equinox]

O dia amanheceu Hinata se desperta com o corpo dolorido, devido ao puxado treino, ela balançou a cabeça confusa, não se lembrava como foi parar no seu quarto, vestida com seu pijama. A última lembrança era de estar na floresta treinando e depois pegando no sono. Ela se levantou cambaleante e andou até o banheiro para tomar banho. Depois de arrumada soltou um bocejo, abriu a porta, andou pelos corredores, encontrou a escada e a desceu. Tudo estava silencioso. Quando ela chegou à sala de estar, estranhou o que viu.

Primeiro não esperava ver aquelas pessoas lá na sua casa. Segundo toda sua família estava lá, sentados nas cadeiras, incluindo seu pai, sua irmã e seu primo com um olhar enfurecido e aborrecido, como se tivesse chupado limão azedo.

E então quando ela viu quem a observava avaliando-a, seu rosto ficou rubro e desviou o olhar. Seu coração batia rápido como se estivesse preste a sair do peito. Hinata não entendia essas reações que ela sentia toda vez que o via.

_Hinata temos uma notícia maravilhosa para te contar!Venha aqui! – O senhor Hiashi falou empolgado, uma empolgação que ela nunca tinha visto no pai, ela franziu o cenho estranhando toda aquela cena.

Ela que não questionava as ordens do pai, andou com passos atrapalhados se sentando ao lado do pai, e do seu lado estava o garoto ruivo sentado. Ela ficou embaraçada, mas ninguém notou, pois ela sempre ficou embaraçada em qualquer momento. Do outro lado estava os irmãos Sabaku cochichando baixinho, e às vezes Kankurou lançava sorrisinhos zombadeiros olhando para o irmão e Hinata sentados um do lado do outro. Temari beliscava Kankurou no braço para ele parar com suas idiotices.

_Sim pai, aqui estou. – Hinata falou com sua voz mais firme para demonstrar segurança.

_Como você vê temos visita... Esses são os Sabakus, da vila da areia... O que está ao seu lado, é o Kazegage da vila... – Com esse comentário ele olhava admirado para o rapaz. _Ele fez uma proposta irrecusável!

_Qual proposta, senhor? – Hinata perguntou sem ainda perceber, e Neji olhou para o garoto ruivo com ódio.

_Ele quer se casar com você. – Hiashi falou pausadamente.

_Eu vou casar com ela. – Gaara se manifestou pela primeira vez, olhando para a garota ao seu lado fixamente.

_Mas eu sou muito nova. – Hinata questionou, sem se importar com o olhar de desaprovação do pai.

_Mas não importa. – O pai falou grosso.

_Espere... Pretendo casar com ela na maior idade, por enquanto selaremos um compromisso, e retiro agora do meu bolso essa aliança para concretizarmos esse momento. – A voz sem vida de Gaara foi ouvida por todos.

_Mas se eu não quiser? – Hinata se levantou da mesa, batendo seus punhos na mesa.

_Ela tem razão!Não pode aceitar isso! – Neji se levantou também ativando seu Buyaikan (Não sei se é assim que escreve XD).

_Alguém está com ciúmes aqui. – Hanabi comentou zombando.

_Não se intrometa no que não é chamada! – Neji retrucou o comentário da prima mais nova.

_É você por caso tem a ver com toda essa história? – Hanabi se levantou da mesa com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

_Parem já com isso, suba vocês dois! Deixa que nós resolvamos o assunto! – Ordenou Hiashi, e então Neji e Hanabi se levantaram pedindo licença e subiram para seus quartos.

_Senhor Hiashi eu não me importo com o que seus familiares pensem, desde que eu a vi, Hinata me pertence. – Gaara falou com sua voz assombrosa.

_Que seja. – O senhor Hyuuga resmungou.

_Mas.. Mas... Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo. – Hinata começou a falar e a chorar.

_Hinata... – Gaara falou com uma voz mais doce.

Hinata olhou para o garoto com os olhos marejados, e ele limpou as lágrimas da futura esposa com as mãos delicadamente, e por incrível que pareça acalmou a garota e ela esboçou um sorriso fraco. Gaara a abraçou com seus braços fortes e um sentimento bom passou pelos seus corpos, como se aquele gesto fosse o natural.

Hiashi observava tudo pelo canto de olho e um sentimento diferente se apossou pelo velho, ele sentiu ciúmes da filha pela primeira vez.

_Aham... Aham... Eu não queria atrapalhar esse momento... Mas minha filha tem que deitar agora. – Hiashi falou com uma voz mais grossa e apertada, como se segurasse na cadeira para tirar aquele "homem" de cima de sua menina.

_Vou levá-la ao seu quarto! – Gaara falou e se levantou, e com um movimento rápido colocou a garota no seu colo, caminhando em direção as escadas.

_Você não está sendo rápido demais não garoto? – Hiashi se levantou da mesa controlando a raiva.

_Não vou fazer nada de mal a sua filha, só vou cuidar dela. – O garoto ruivo continuou seu caminho.

Let me lay beside you, Darling

Deixe-me deitar ao teu lado, Querida

As escadas nem faziam barulho enquanto Gaara caminhava com sua amada nos braços, como se ele flutuasse com seu andado, um andar perfeito. Hinata olhava seu observador com um misto de curiosidade e admiração, mas quando ele olhava para ela, o rosto dela ficava vermelho, e ele em vez de desviar o olhar, continuava a olhar sinuosamente.

Os olhos do observador fixo na Hyuuga. Até quando ele abriu a porta ele continuou a olhando. Repousou a na cama e se sentou perto do pequeno corpo. O Kazegage começou a fazer um carinho no rosto da jovem e ela sorriu, mas ele não. Ele não achava necessário sorrir, o mais importante era o bem estar dela e nada mais.

Hinata tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou.

_Aonde vai? – Ele perguntou numa voz baixa.

_Vou ao banheiro. – Ela falou baixinho, mas ele ouviu.

_Então vá. – Ele então soltou o braço dela e ela foi ao banheiro.

Ela entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Ela pensou "Ele já deve ter ido, está tudo tão quieto". Mas ela estava errada, pois quando ela saiu o garoto continuava lá, olhando para ela. "Ele vai dormir aqui?" se perguntou em pensamento. Sua pergunta foi respondida.

_Hinata venha dormir, vou ficar aqui até você dormir, pois agora você é somente minha. – Ele falou numa voz que assustou um pouco a garota, mas no intimo ela sabia que ele a amava.

_Sua? – Ela perguntou incerta.

_Não pergunte agora, você tem que descansar. – Gaara parecia mais preocupado com bem estar dela, do que as dúvidas dela.

Ela deitou em sua cama e Gaara passou seus braços em volta do corpo da pequena, ela sentiu um cheiro suave vindo dele, uma mistura de areia e ervas do campo. Tão bom se sentir protegida por alguém, alguém que te ama. Claro que Gaara não dizia palavras de amores encantadoras, mas ele demonstrava seus sentimentos com gestos, Hinata percebeu que ele não era falso com palavras, ele era verdadeiro na maneira dele.

Gaara sentia o perfume da garota, aquele cheiro estava o deixando louco, queria beijá-la naquele momento, mas não queria assustá-la. Mas olhando bem para ela, a Hyuuga não havia adormecido. Então com a mão livre tocou nos cabelos azulados e afastou os fios. Ela olhou para ele, seus rostos estavam tão próximos. Ela corava. Ele estava decidido, não poderia mais esperar. Pegou o rosto dela e cortou a distância que existia, e tocou seus lábios frios, nos úmidos da garota. No começo só ficaram com lábios encostados sentindo a quentura de ambos, e ele começou a beijar sentindo a textura dos lábios dela. Ela entreabriu os lábios e começaram um beijo calmo e apaixonante.

Depois do beijo, veio o sono, ela dormiu com seu observador cuidando dela.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Hoje o dia estava agradável, Gaara dormiu ao lado da futura esposa, claro que ele não se aproveitou dela, ele apenas cuidou dela, como um protetor atencioso.

A jovem abriu seus olhinhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos verdes a encarando, sentindo braços fortes a abraçando.

_Bom dia, Hinata - Gaara falou sobre a pele do pescoço da garota, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar.

_Bo-m di-a – Ela respondeu gaguejando, não esperava toda essa aproximação do ruivo.

_Quero te dar uma coisa. – Gaara foi direto.

_Que coisa? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Essa pergunta ele não respondeu, ele tirou de seu bolso uma caixinha de veludo, os olhos de Hinata brilharam imaginando o que era. Ele se aproximou com seu olhar sério, abriu a caixinha e dentro havia uma aliança de ouro com pedrinhas de diamante. Gaara pegou a mão pequena da Hinata delicadamente e colocou a aliança no dedo da mão direita.

_Namora comigo? – O ruivo perguntou, apesar de que a resposta dela não mudaria seus sentimentos por ela. Sempre amaria. Sempre a protegeria. Mesmo se ela negasse.

_Eu não sei... Aconteceu tão rápido – Hinata falou indecisa, não sabia o que responder, estava confusa, ela pensava que gostava do Naruto, mas será que ela gosta ainda? Mas ela também sentia coisas estranhas quando estava próxima do ruivo.

_Eu vou entender se você não quiser – Ele falou firme, mas no intimo queria muito que ela aceitasse, queria tanto tomá-la em seus braços.

_Desculpa estou confusa – Ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

_Ei, não se preocupe, esperarei até você decidir, eu quero cuidar de você, estar com você, nem que nos não namorarmos, sempre estarei aqui com você – Ele se falou e fazia carinho no dedo onde estava o anel que ele deu para ela. E abraçou.

_Arigato Gaara – Quando ela agradeceu a ele dizendo seu nome, veio uma felicidade tão grande ouvir dos lábios dela, seu nome. Nunca esqueceria aquele momento.

_Vou te deixar a vontade – Ele se levantou com a intenção de sair do quarto.

_Não me deixe – Ela pediu com os olhos pedindo atenção.

_Pensei que quisesse ter privacidade. – Ele respondeu.

_Não quero ficar sozinha, mesmo não sabendo a resposta do seu pedido, não quero que você fique longe de mim, me sinto bem quando você está próximo. – Ela respondeu com seu rosto corado.

_Eu fico. – Ele se sentou na berada da cama dela.

_Não demoro, só vou tomar um banho, já já nos descemos. – Ela prometeu.

Hinata correu até o guarda roupa, pegou um vestido florido e suas roupas intimas envergonhada e foi até o banheiro tomar seu banho.

Gaara ficou na cama ouvindo o barulho da água caindo do chuveiro, imaginou ela tomando banho. Mas ele achou tão errado pensar nessas imagens que resolveu ir até a janela distrair a mente com a paisagem bonita que existia no jardim do Hyuugas.

_Demorei? – Hinata perguntou vestida e cheirosa. Saindo do banheiro.

_Não – Gaara respondeu olhando para ela, achando a bonita e tão meiga com um laço rosa amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo.

Gaara andou até ela, pegando em sua mão, e desceram as escadas juntos, lá embaixo se encontrava o Sr. Hiashi saudando o garoto. Ele pediu permissão para passear com a garota, o pai aceitou.

Os dois saíram pelos portões da Mansão, andaram pela floresta, Gaara se sentou em baixo de uma arvore sem folhas, velha e seca, e Hinata fez o mesmo se sentando ao seu lado.

_Gosto de ficar aqui. – Gaara falou depois de um longo período de silêncio.

Hinata olhou a sua volta, era assustador, ela não entendia dele gostar desse lugar.

_Você deve estar se perguntando por que gosto daqui. – Ele falou e ela assentiu.

_É um lugar que ninguém costuma freqüentar, gosto ficar sozinho para pensar e refletir, não gosto do barulho, você é tão silenciosa, por isso gosto de você. – Esse último comentário Gaara olhou para ela com seus olhos verdes e sem emoção.

Mesmo que os olhos dele causassem medo a ela, Hinata corou com o comentário dele, para ela aquilo era um elogio indireto. Os olhos dele existiam uma beleza escondida, num verde tão profundo, frios como gelo, como se lessem sua alma.

_Também gosto do silêncio. – Ela falou sem desviar seu olhar dos olhos do garoto.

Gaara sorriu com que ela disse, pegou a mão dela e começou a contornar os traços com seu dedo, como se memorizasse as pequenas mãos da Hyuuga. Essa seria o início de uma longa amizade. O toque dele causava cócegas e uma sensação boa, parecia certo.

O silêncio agradava os dois, se conheciam não com conversar banais, mas com a presença do outro. Sentindo seus cheiros, avistando suas emoções, suas aparências e modo de olhar seus olhos. Os olhos revelam tudo, como um portal para o desconhecido.

_Está ficando tarde. – Gaara puxou a Hyuuga para seus braços, e antes que ela fizesse ou falasse algo, ele tocou seus lábios nos dela, foi tão rápido, mas que agradou os dois.

Ele a carregou em seus braços, correndo pelas arvores. Ela gostava de toda essa atenção e esse cuidado. Chegando a Mansão foram almoçar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hinata Hyuuga

In my eyes

Em meus olhos

Nunca pensei que veria um homem me amar como mulher, Gaara me tratava tão bem, apesar de ser tão frio e às vezes distante. Eu sou sem graça, tímida e desajeitada. Até hoje não tenho coragem de me declarar para Naruto, mas pensando bem não é mais isso que eu desejo, estou indecisa.

Estou pensando seriamente se aceito namorar com Gaara. Eu tenho medo de namorar, nunca namorei ninguém, sou tão insegura. Apesar de que Gaara está sendo meu porto seguro, se ele estiver no meu lado, eu vou conseguir transmitir todo o amor que estou sentindo por ele, um sentimento novo e diferente.

Uma semana se passou e Gaara sempre apareceu em casa para me ajudar no que eu precisar, qualquer coisa. Até no dever de casa ele me ajudou, percebi que ele é bem inteligente por sinal.

Além de inteligente, bem bonito. Não sei como as garotas não correm atrás dele, mas já tenho uma teoria sobre esse caso, elas têm medo dele, quem não teria medo do Gaara? Só eu mesma para não ter medo. Sou tão ingênua também.

Notei que ele não me beijou nenhuma vez na boca essa semana. Sinto falta, eu o entendo, ele me respeita. Ele espera minha decisão. Estou decidida. Hoje mesmo quando ele vier à noite no meu quarto, vou aceitar namorar com ele.

Percebo que estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Não quero perde-lo para outra que aparecer.

Hoje é segunda-feira, um dia bem cansativo.

Estou jantando, comendo apressadamente. Só agora percebi que Neji anda muito distante de mim. Olhei para ele com compaixão, ele me correspondeu com um olhar triste. Percebo que Neji gosta de mim, mas não posso correspondê-lo, eu amo Gaara.

Acabando minha refeição subi as escadas em reverencia. Não foi surpresa nenhuma ver Gaara parado perto da janela olhando a paisagem, ele sempre faz isso. Mas hoje ele parecia cansando, o dia foi cansativo para ele também.

_Gaara? – Eu chamei.

Ele virou o tronco na minha direção, me olhando com seus olhos verdes fixamente em meus olhos, aquele olhar me fez estremecer, meu coração parecia querer sair do peito. Realmente eu estava apaixonada por ele, agora não tinha dúvidas e eu não poderia viver sem ele.

_Quero dizer uma coisa... – Falei andando em sua direção. Ele apenas me olhava esperando uma resposta.

_Diga – Ele indagou em meio ao silêncio que se instalou no meu quarto.

_Eu aceito – Eu disse apenas, pois eu sabia que não precisava de detalhes para falar com ele, ele captava as coisas rapidamente. Gostava disso nele.

Ele então disse nada apenas me abraçou bem forte. Agora sim estou feliz, pois eu pertenço a ele.

Eu podia ouvir o coração dele batendo, antes eu pensava que o coração dele não batia, pois sempre ele parecia não exibir nenhuma emoção, mas hoje foi diferente. Seu coração bateu pela primeira vez. Ele me ama. Essa afirmação me deixou muitíssimo feliz.

Gaara levantou minha cabeça delicadamente em direção ao seu rosto e me beijou apaixonadamente, de um jeito que ele nunca me beijou. Tinha sentimento nesse beijo, me senti realizada.

I belong to you

Eu pertenço a você


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 12_

**Hinata Hyuuga**

_**Finalmente percebi que meu verdadeiro amor é Gaara Sabaku, ele é com quem quero me casar, ter filhos e passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado. Apesar de ele ser tão diferente de mim, às vezes fazendo o papel de malvado, eu falo para ele tratar as pessoas melhor, vejo que ele está melhorando nesse caso, ele não é tão rude mais. Está mais amigável. **_

_**O amor transformar as pessoas. Meu namoro com ele está sendo ótimo, claro que às vezes temos umas briguinhas, que eu acho que todo namoro tem, impossível de um namoro não ter.**_

_**Os irmãos dele são uma comédia, os adoro, e parece que eles se simpatizam comigo também. Minha irmã faz alguns comentários para irritar meu ruivo, e da certo, mas Hanabi gosta de irritá-lo, mas eu sei que eles se gostam lá no fundo.**_

_**Meu pai como sempre adorou a idéia de Gaara querer se casar comigo. Mas percebo que meu pai sente ciúmes de toda vez que nos beijamos. Uma vez meu pai jogou um balde de água fria para nos separar, mas não adiantou, nossa química é muito forte.**_

_**Gaara é sábio. Ele dá uns conselhos tão bons para mim. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Conto todos meus segredos íntimos que antes eu não contava para ninguém. Penso que se ele desaparecesse, não sei o que seria de mim. Eu o amo.**_

_**Seus olhos verdes são tão frios como o gelo...**_

_**Mas ao mesmo tempo são maravilhosos, emitem um choque elétrico em todo meu corpo, como se tudo nele me ligasse.**_

_**Ele é um imã que me atraí!**_

**Gaara Sabaku**

_**Fiquei feliz quando Hinata veio ao meu encontro aceitando meu pedido de namoro. Senti fortes emoções que eu nunca havia sentido por ninguém. Na minha infância sofri muito, não tive um lar de amor. **_

_**Hinata Hyuuga é amor. Ela me mostrou as coisas belas da vida. Ela mesma. Como ela é linda, ou melhor, maravilhosa, tanto por dentro como por fora. **_

_**Antes de conhecê-la não pensava em me casar, eu iria viver só até que eu envelhecesse e morresse, mas minha Hina apareceu como um sol do deserto, aquecendo meu peito, me dando carinho, compreensão, apoio, esperança, sentido para viver e me dando o amor. **_

_**Amor. O amor que sinto por ela é tão grande, que eu poderia desistir de tudo que eu conquistei só para tê-la para mim. Ela é tão meiga e dócil, amacia meu coração gelado com sua doçura.**_

_**Meus irmãos adoram fazer piadinhas do modo protetor que sou com ela, mas a minha pequena é minha jóia rara, como um diamante. Caro e raríssimo, que deve ser cuidado com todo carinho.**_

_**Ela é tão indefesa e frágil. Quando há vi pela primeira vez percebi que era meu dever proteger ela, mantê-la viva sempre...**_

_**Seus olhos perolados são parecidos com águas cristalinas que um dia vi numa floresta a caminho a Vila das Folhas.**_

_**Ela é tão linda, que não percebe sua própria beleza, tão formosa e bela!**_

_UM INVASOR_

_**O dia estava lindo e ensolarado. Tudo perfeito. Muito mágico. Como se nada fosse atrapalhar o belo dia. Mas puro engano. Nunca devemos subestimar a sorte, pois ela pode pregar uma peça e não seria legal.**_

_**Gaara e Hinata estavam no parque juntos fazendo um piquenique, sentados em cima de um lençol azul, com uma cesta cheia de guloseimas. Ela sentada entre as pernas de Gaara, ele repousava seus braços em torno do pescoço dela, sua cabeça encostada com a dela, ele inalava o perfume que ela usava.**_

_**Apreciavam a brisa leve que passava, aquele momento parecia mágico. Mas o movimento do vento muda, como se tivesse passado um corpo rapidamente atrás deles, Gaara como era esperto percebeu o movimentar e ficou em alerta.**_

_**Soltou seus braços de em torno de sua amada, se levantou rapidamente e ficou em posição de ataque. Hinata percebendo a agitação ficou atrás do ruivo ativando o poder de seus olhos, vendo que tinha uma pessoa em cima de uma arvore olhando para eles.**_

_**_Estou vendo alguém em cima da arvore. – Hinata sussurrou para Gaara.**_

_**_Fique aqui, vou me aproximar. – Gaara alertou, com seus olhos vidrados.**_

_**_Tudo bem, tome cuidado. – Ela o desejou com os olhos emanando preocupação.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13_

_**Hinata percebendo a agitação ficou atrás do ruivo ativando o poder de seus olhos, vendo que tinha uma pessoa em cima de uma arvore olhando para eles.**_

_**_Estou vendo alguém em cima da arvore. – Hinata sussurrou para Gaara.**_

_**_Fique aqui, vou me aproximar. – Gaara alertou, com seus olhos vidrados.**_

_**_Tudo bem, tome cuidado. – Ela o desejou com os olhos emanando preocupação.**_

_**O rapaz andou, mas para frente e a pessoa que estava em cima da arvore desceu dos galhos e caiu em frente do Gaara olhando-o fixamente, como velhos rivais. Pois era isso que eles eram realmente, rivais no amor.**_

_**_Você voltou. – Gaara falou sem mexer um músculo.**_

_**_Vim buscar o que me pertence. – Sasuke disse numa voz grave e macia.**_

_**_O que te pertence? Não vejo nada aqui que te pertence. – Gaara falou friamente.**_

_**_É o que veremos. – Sasuke ameaçou com seu Sharigan ativado.**_

_**_Não tenho medo desse seu brinquedinho. – Gaara zombou e começaram a lutar rapidamente.**_

_**A luta estava feia para os dois lados, Hinata não sabia o que fazer. E ver essa situação a deixava agoniada, ela não gostava da idéia dos dois brigarem por ela. Ela era boa demais, para gostar de intrigas.**_

_**_Parem agora! Por favor... Não quero vê-los nessa situação... – Hinata implorou com seus olhos perolados quase transbordando lágrimas nervosas.**_

_**_Eu te amo, não suportaria vê-la casada com esse cara sem sentimentos... – Sasuke revelou.**_

_**_Me desculpe não corresponder seus sentimentos, mas eu amo o Gaara, ele é o amor da minha vida, e é com ele que quero me casar... Entenda isso... E ele tem sim sentimentos! – Hinata disse firmemente para depois sorrir para seu amado.**_

_**_Vai embora Uchiha! – Gaara ordenou.**_

_**_Por hoje eu vou, mas eu terei vingança, mesmo ela não me amando, eu não vou te dar esse gostinho... – Sasuke ameaçou, e depois desapareceu como raio.**_

_**_Eu tenho medo Gaara... – Hinata disse e correu para seus braços, encostando sua cabeça em seu peito, um meio dela se sentir protegida e aquecida.**_

_**_Não se preocupe, eu vou sempre te proteger, não importa o que eu faça para te manter em segurança, posso até matar para te manter intacta. – Gaara disse no pé do ouvido de sua amada.**_

_**_Às vezes você me assusta... – Hinata revelou.**_

_**_Não se preocupe, posso ser mal às vezes, mas tenho consciência, e sou capaz de amar, e amo o ser mais puro que já conheci, você minha Hina... – Gaara declarou com olhos apaixonados.**_

_**E então o ruivo colocou sua cabeça entre os cabelos da Hyuuga e inalou o aroma de seu perfume. Encostou a ponta de seu nariz no pescoço dela e aproximou seus lábios deixando um beijo. Era deliciosa a sensação que Gaara proporcionava a ela.**_

_**E enfim depois de várias viravoltas, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela devagarzinho, começou a acariciar, pressionar, até ela abrir seus lábios, dando passagem a língua fria de Gaara, que começou um movimento que fez seus corpos esquentaram, isso nunca havia acontecido, pois ele sempre foi cuidadoso com seus carinhos, mas hoje ele estava sendo mais prudente. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, era tão boa essa sensação. Realmente Hinata havia escolhido a pessoa certa e Gaara havia encontrado a garota a quem ele daria todo seu amor que não havia dado a mais ninguém.**_

_**Ficaram sentados em frente a um lago esverdeado, juntos abraçadinhos, como todo mundo diz, pareciam pombinhos apaixonados.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14 _

_HALLELUJAH_

_**Os dias haviam se passado tranquilamente depois daquele susto. Hinata e Gaara estavam felizes fazendo planos para um casamento que só aconteceria daqui 5 anos, quando Hinata completar 17 anos. Tudo era um sonho magnífico. Quem diria que eles acabariam juntos?**_

_**Todos pensavam que Hinata casaria com Naruto, pois ela parecia gostar muito dele.**_

_**I've heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music do you?**_

_**It goes like this – the fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift**_

_**The baffled King composing Hallelujah**_

_**Sasuke andava pelas ruas de Honoha indo em direção aos portões da saída, ele estava agora mais calmo, ele percebeu que Hinata realmente estava feliz com Gaara, e o que mais doía nele não era por ela estar com outro, mas sim porque outro a fazia feliz, e não ele.**_

_**_Uchiha, o que faz aqui? – Uma moça perguntou indo em sua direção.**_

**ÓTIMO! Outras das minhas fãs irritantes!**

_**_Não enche! – Ele exclamou antes de olhar para quem era.**_

_**_Calma aí rapaz, só quero ver se você está bem... – A moça comentou.**_

_**Então ele resolve olhar para a jovem a sua frente que possuía cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça, possuía olhos castanhos escuros com um mistério intrigante que fez o corpo do rapaz querer desvendar todos os segredos que havia naquelas Iris.**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**_Eu te conheço? – Ele perguntou olhando curiosamente.**_

_**_Sou da equipe do Neji, me chamo Tenten – Ela se apresentou e apertaram as mãos.**_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Quando tiveram esse contato foi como se um choque elétrico tivesse passado em seus corpos, ambos coraram.**_

_**Tenten olhou para o lado tentando ignorar.**_

_**Sasuke percebeu que ela corava furiosamente, então sem obedecer a suas mãos, ele tocou as bochechas delas, fazendo a estremecer. Ela fechou os olhos para tentar esconder as reações que ela tinha.**_

_**_Tenho que ir – Sasuke responde andando para frente.**_

_**_Mas o que houve com você? – Ela perguntou agora se recuperando do choque.**_

_**_Coisas que quero esquecer. – Ele respondeu depois de um tempo pensando.**_

_**_Hum... – Tenten murmurou, sem querer insistir no assunto.**_

_**Maybe I've been here before**_

_**I know this room, I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

_**I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch**_

_**Love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**_Olha não importa o que aconteceu com você, você não deve ficar para baixo desse jeito, porque ninguém vai te ajudar se você se afastar. Seja forte. Não desista de seus sonhos. Seja feliz. Eu era uma ninja muita fraca, mas um dia percebi que eu teria que dar o melhor de mim, para ser o que sou hoje. **__**Uma grande guerreira. – Ela disse sorrindo.**_

_**There was a time when you let me know**_

_**What's real and going on below**_

_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

_**The holy dark was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**_Você quer tomar um sorvete comigo? – Sasuke perguntou sem pensar, pensando bem, ela era a garota ideal para ele.**_

_**Uma garota forte, decidida, competente e amiga!**_

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

_**And all I ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**_

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Pela primeira vez Sasuke fez algo coerente em sua vida, fazer a escolha certa no amor. Quem sabe Tenten fosse Á garota que irá ajudá-lo a reconstruir seu clã?**_

_**Essas respostas ele ainda não sabia, mas sabia que talvez exista um Deus lá em cima que se importa com ele, e que ele poderia ter esperanças ainda.**_

_**O mundo não era tão injusto assim com ele.**_

_**Tenten é tão linda, ele se encantou com ela.**_


End file.
